memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pithecanthropus
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Pithecanthropus! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Ron Perlman page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Morder (Talk) 18:22, 28 August 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Point of view in articles Memory Alpha's primary point of view is that of a character inside the fictional Star Trek universe – an archivist at Memory Alpha, the Federation library planet. Because Star Trek stories take place in many different eras, from the beginnings of life on Earth to the 31st century and beyond, and because forthcoming stories may even expand beyond that, it is important to write all articles from a single perspective: i.e. that of someone looking back at the past. This helps to keep Memory Alpha consistent and understandable. Please read Memory Alpha:Point of view as there are a few exceptions to this rule. Thanks!--31dot 14:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Talk pages Please note that article talk pages are for discussion related to changing the article only, and are not meant for general discussion of the subject. Many users will use their user page (yours here) to express their thoughts about Star Trek in general or particular aspects of it. 31dot (talk) 20:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC)